


knock on my heart

by jokheiz



Category: Chungha (Musician), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, But also, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lot of references to tgi fridays for some reason, ish, really bad jokes during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: “I guess we’ll both be going stag on our birthday.” Chungha sighs disappointedly. Johnny almost wants to smile and be like ‘Hey! Cheer up! I wanna sleep with you! Don’t you dare think that people don’t because man, I sure do!—but hey, if you don't that's cool too, haha!’ He doesn’t though, because Jaehyun basically says it for him.“Or you two could just fuck each other,” God, he says it so calmly. Johnny’s sweat turns cold under his arms, making him mildly uncomfortable. He chances a look to Chungha, who’s looking at him, gaze piercing.(Both Johnny and Chungha are looking for a good time on their birthday. Maybe they find it in each other.)
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 55
Kudos: 258





	knock on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the lomls johnny and chungha who i also share a birthday with (feb 9th!!) so hbd to all 3 of us i guess gbhfjdkm  
> title is from knock by nasty nasty!! aka basically the only song i listened to while writing this  
> anyways i hope u enjoy!!

“Alright everyone, it’s officially February which means it’s Ten birthday month and yes, this means I'm going to ignore every other February birthday in this room in favour of my own. Get your own month, bitches!”

Chuckles echo in the dance studio as their session ends on a dramatic note from Ten. It’s not the first year he’s said it and it certainly won’t be the last, especially when their class seems to just accumulate February birthdays for whatever reason. It’s kind of annoying? Everyone’s trying to stay healthy and watch their form but there’s birthday parties every fucking week with cake and treats to share and shit. 

Johnny’s one of the victims in this, as he’s a February baby. He thinks he should take priority though, seeing as he’s one of the oldest. It’s the only thing he can hold over Ten’s head because technically, Ten copied Johnny’s birth month, ha!

“You got any special plans this year for your birthday, Johnny?” Chungha asks as they start packing up their bags. There aren’t any showers at the studio unfortunately so they have to go back home sweaty. At least it protects them from the cold outside sometimes.

“Nothing big,” Johnny shrugs. He and Chungha have coordinated parties in the past as their birthdays are on the same day. He wonders if that’s what she’s asking. “Maybe Jaehyun will treat me?” He looks to his friend, who only rolls his eyes.

“I pay for your dinner every year and you pay for mine, stop acting like it’s gonna change or you’ll get something more than TGI Fridays.”

“That place should be illegal to go to on any other day except Fridays,” Johnny grumbles but smiles when he hears Chungha giggle. He turns back to her. “In short, nothing going on with me. You?”

“I,” Chungha stands up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Am gonna get laid.”

Johnny follows and stands up, towering over her. “I didn’t know you were with someone.”

“I’m not. Even when I was, I never got birthday sex. I just need one night for someone to indulge me, you know?” She explains. They wait for Jaehyun to get his stuff together before heading out of the studio with a wave to the others still packing up.

“Are you just gonna scour the club and hope you find someone that doesn’t murder you?” Jaehyun jokes and Chungha hits him square on the shoulder.

“I’m gonna ask around at least! Find someone willing that I know who isn't a  _ complete _ stranger. I’m not trying to die in the bad way on my birthday.”

It does sound nice, getting laid. Fuck knows it’s been a while for Johnny. He turns to Jaehyun while they walk. “Do you think Ten would be down to fuck?”

“Ten’s gay,” Jaehyun blinks at him. “Wait—for  _ you? _ I’m pretty sure he and Kun are starting something so, no.”

“Damn, there goes my second option.” Johnny chews on his lower lip, thinking of other names. Sooyoung might be down. Contacting her like that would probably be weird though, they’d only ever met for school reasons before.

“Taking my idea, huh?” Chungha laughs. “What about Yoona? Don’t you have a thing for her?”

Johnny sputters and chokes on his spit. “Yoona? I could  _ never— _ who do you think I am? I’d  _ die _ before I could ask her to touch me. Oh my god I’m getting goosebumps just thinking about it.”

“I don’t think she’s ever looked at him in her life,” Jaehyun adds, much to Johnny’s distress. 

“Well, good luck with the fuck-buddy recruiting, but not all of it—I need some too,” Chungha parts ways towards her dorm and waves at them as she leaves. “See you later!”

Johnny and Jaehyun continue to their apartment. The rest of their journey is spent saying names of people most likely down to fuck for Johnny’s birthday.

“You know,” Jaehyun says once they get to their apartment. “You could always just ask Chungha.”

“She’s not gonna give me the names of potential suitors, she needs them for herself!” Johnny puts his bag down on the counter and immediately goes to make himself a coffee even if it’s the afternoon. No time like coffee.

“First of all, who the fuck says ‘ _ potential suitors’?  _ Second, I meant to ask her to fuck, idiot.” Jaehyun peels his shirt off and heads to the bathroom to shower, cutting the conversation off.

Johnny pauses his coffee-making routine. He briefly considers it for a second, before shaking the thought away. No, he couldn’t fuck Chungha. Not that he didn’t think she was attractive or anything—she was— _ wow _ , sometimes she’d take his breath away while just in a t-shirt and sweats, she was that beautiful.

Listen, okay, maybe Johnny had had a crush on her when they first met. How could he not? Chungha’s pretty, funny, witty,  _ cute. _ But that was a long time ago and they were friends now! He can’t just ask her to—can he?

No, no, he can’t. She’s looking for someone who will indulge her for her birthday. Not that Johnny’s not capable of doing that, he’s  _ totally  _ capable. Maybe willing. Totally willing.

No.

Though it would work out. They’re both looking for someone to fuck on their birthdays, which happen to be the same day. Actually, it’s kind of perfect.

Johnny shakes his head again, as if it worked to get him to stop thinking about it the first time. Him and Chungha? Never.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I hate you,” Johnny seethes one morning over a cup of coffee with Jaehyun. “I hate you so much.”

Jaehyun blinks at him before slowly growing into a smile, dimples and all. It’s infuriating. “Oh my god, you’ve been thinking about fucking Chungha, haven’t you?”

“I haven’t  _ stopped.” _ Johnny groans. “But I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Cause she’s Chungha.”

“And you’re Johnny?” Jaehyun doesn’t understand what Johnny’s getting at and maybe that’s why he even suggested it in the first place.

“Exactly.” 

“That doesn’t even  _ begin _ to make sense.” Jaehyun snorts. “You’re just afraid of catching feelings like you always are. C’mon, you’re both attractive, you get along, you both have birthdays on the same day so you don’t even need to coordinate! It’s perfect!”

Johnny slumps onto the table, forehead pressed against the wood. 

“Afraid you won’t satisfy her?” Jaehyun teases.

“She can do whatever she wants with me. Literally anything.” Johnny mumbles what he hasn’t stopped thinking about the past few days.

“Oh good, you’re sexually compatible then, from what I’ve heard.” Jaehyun takes an  _ innocent _ sip of his coffee as Johnny glares at him.

“Stop making me think this is something that’s possible.”

Jaehyun does an annoying shoulder shrug that he’s totally learned from Ten.

“Please, let’s just drop it, okay?” Johnny pleads. “I’d rather go to TGI Fridays with you.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun doesn’t drop it. Even worse, he brings the birthday-fuck subject up at the end of dance when he, Johnny and Chungha are all packing their stuff up again.

“So Chungha,” The minute Jaehyun starts, Johnny’s heart plunges into his stomach. “Have you found anyone yet for your birthday excursion?”

“No,” Chungha sighs. She doesn’t sound frustrated, maybe just a little put out. “I’m being picky, which isn’t helping.”

“Makes sense,” Johnny shrugs like he’s trying to shrug the entire world off his goddamn shoulders. “It’s  _ your _ birthday fuck after all.”

“I can’t afford to get picky when it’s coming up so quickly,” she sighs again, then mutters quietly to herself. “Though I haven’t even asked my top choice yet. Anyways!” She brightens up, smiling at Johnny. “Have you found anyone?”

Johnny shakes his head as they exit the dance studio and walk together. “Nah, I think I might just stick with Jaehyun and I’s yearly TGI Fridays date.”

Jaehyun sucks in a breath, exaggerated. “Oh, yeah about that, Yuta and I are gonna do an early celebration of  _ my _ birthday that night, sorry man.” He doesn’t sound very sorry, not very sorry  _ at all.  _ This was on  _ purpose _ .

Johnny stares at him like Jaehyun’s just killed his firstborn. Now Johnny  _ really _ doesn’t have any plans on his birthday except for moping about  _ not  _ getting any and thinking about Chungha getting some from someone else. (Which she deserves!! Just that maybe Johnny wants it too!! With her!!) 

(Only if she wants it too though, duh.) 

(She totally doesn’t.)

(Unless?) 

(No, Johnny, No. She doesn’t.)

If Chungha sees whatever is going on silently between Jaehyun and Johnny, she ignores it. “Don’t just give up like that! We’re  _ both _ gonna get fucked on our birthday okay? Pinky promise.” She stops where they usually part ways and holds her perfect little pinky out. She looks up at Johnny so  _ hopefully,  _ so  _ encouraging,  _ like she's giving him strength for an exam or a life-changing decision or something. 

Johnny locks his pinky with hers, acutely aware of the size difference in their hands and their bodies. Oh my god, he might crush her. He can’t do that. He can’t have that on his conscience. 

“We’re both gonna get fucked on our birthday.” He promises weakly. He can see Jaehyun laughing at him from the corner of his eye. Johnny wants to die when Chungha beams at him, eyes lifting into those pretty half-crescent moons. He hopes she doesn't find out that he’s been thinking about what kind of noises she’d make, what kind of noises she’d make  _ him  _ make. Johnny needs to stop thinking about it before it gets any further, fuck.

Even if she  _ did _ find out somehow, (if she ever did it would be Jaehyun’s fault, one hundred percent, Johnny has no doubt) he doesn’t think she’d mind. She knows she’s attractive, they’ve had conversations about thinking of  _ other _ people they knew like that before (See: Ten, Kun,  _ Yoona _ ) so it’s not a friendship completely ruined if it comes to that. Johnny will be able to stop thinking about it eventually (he hopes).

(This is all Jaehyun's fault anyway, for putting it into his head.)

It also isn’t a far fetched idea that maybe they’d both thought of each other like that at one point or another. They’ve danced together before, some being sexier pieces than others. Johnny knows the shape of Chungha’s waist—he’s felt it with both his hands. He knows the feeling of her ass ghosting over his crotch.

Maybe that’s what makes it  _ worse. _ He  _ knows already. _

It was all professional of course, Johnny can separate that. He’s not about to get a boner in the middle of a performance. (Unless they were to dance right now, this instant—that would be a different story. Johnny needs to rinse out his fucking brain first.) Luckily they haven’t been preparing any pieces like that so he’s safe for now.

He and Jaehyun part ways with Chungha, a devilish grin playing on Jaehyun’s lips.

“I fucking hate you,” Johnny grits his teeth. “I hate you so much.”

  
  
  
  
  


To Johnny’s credit, he does actually ask someone. Sooyoung is pretty really chill about it, only declining because she’s just started seeing someone exclusively. At least Johnny’s trying. A little.

“You’re pushing your luck,” Jaehyun scoffs. “It’s almost your birthday. You might have to go out to a bar and pick up a stranger.”

Johnny snaps his hands into finger guns half-heartedly. “Good thing I’m bi, more options. Can we stop talking about it now?” Dance is about to start and Chungha’s gonna be there soon, he doesn’t want it to be brought up right now. She’s probably found someone already.

Jaehyun, like the great, wonderful, absolutely  _ peachy _ friend he is, brings it up the moment Chungha arrives and approaches them. She’s wearing a crop top and sweats, hair up in a high ponytail and Johnny really does wonder if he has a death sentence. Death by pretty girl being pretty. Death by Kim Chungha. It’s a painful but pretty good way to go, really.

“You got a fuck-date yet?” 

To Johnny’s surprise, Chungha groans when dropping her bag to the ground. “Still no, ugh. I’m running out of time.”

“How have you  _ not _ found someone yet?” Johnny asks because he’s genuinely curious. Has the entire campus gone blind or something? 

“I knew being picky was gonna bite me in the ass. Not the kind of bite I wanted, ugh.” They haven’t started dancing yet but Johnny’s already sweating.

“You know,” Jaehyun starts in the way that he does, the way that makes Johnny want to disintegrate into tiny little dust pieces. “Johnny hasn’t found anyone yet either.”

Chungha frowns, shooting his question back at him. “How have  _ you _ not found anyone yet?”

Johnny shrugs sheepishly. Maybe because he only asked one person and he only  _ really _ wants to sleep with a certain someone at this point.

“I guess we’ll both be going stag on our birthday.” Chungha sighs disappointedly. Johnny almost wants to smile and be like ‘ _ Hey! Cheer up! I wanna sleep with you! Don’t you dare think that people don’t because man, I sure do!—but hey, if you don't that's cool too, haha!’  _ He doesn’t though, because Jaehyun basically says it for him.

“Or you two could just fuck each other,”  _ God,  _ he says it so  _ calmly. _ Johnny’s sweat turns cold under his arms, making him mildly uncomfortable. He chances a look to Chungha, who’s looking at him, gaze piercing.

Before either of them can say anything, Ten calls them to attention in front of the mirror to stretch. They all get into their usual positions, Jaehyun with that  _ stupid fucking grin _ plastered onto his face.

Johnny wanted to die earlier but scratch that—he wants to die so fucking badly right now. He tries so hard to only watch himself in the mirror as they stretch but it doesn’t really work. His eyes drift over to Chungha, watching her body twist and turn, wondering what she’s thinking. He feels warmth in his stomach and groans internally.

Would she want it with him too? Even if she doesn’t—that’s okay! Johnny can take rejection, especially because he really wants to keep Chungha as a friend. He’ll get over it if it doesn’t happen. He’d never want for it if she didn’t want it—the only reason he’s let himself want it so far is because he  _ doesn’t _ know. Maybe it’s about time for him to find out.

It’s at the front of his mind the entire time during dance. His eyes absentmindedly trail after Chungha in the mirror, when her group does the routine and Johnny’s sitting against the mirror with the others, watching. He thinks maybe he catches her eyes on him too while it’s his turn, but he can’t really be sure. It sends a thrill through him either way.

He almost thinks she’s forgotten about Jaehyun’s cursed suggestion at the end of dance when they pack up their bags and head out, all three of them together like normal. When they get to the part where Chungha leaves to go her own way, she stops. She bites her bottom lip before meeting Johnny’s gaze head on and maybe his heart skips a beat.

“Do you wanna fuck on our birthday?”

The question comes too quickly for Johnny to register properly. He blinks at her.

She raises a brow.

Oh my god, Johnny didn’t mishear her.

“I mean,” Johnny thinks about embellishing it. ‘ _ Only if you want’ _ comes to his mind but that doesn’t seem like the type of response she’d accept. He’s a confident person, even if this makes him a little nervous. He’s gonna be upfront about it. He settles for a breathy “Yeah.”

Chungha nods. Johnny swears she’s smiling just a little bit. He can’t really tell but her features get a little softer. He takes that as a good thing. 

“Let’s go out for dinner before then, seeing as Jaehyun dropped you for Yuta. Then we’ll head to your place, since I’m assuming Jaehyun will be out, hm?” Chungha looks pointedly at Jaehyun, who looks like a little kid on Christmas, giving her a thumbs up.

Johnny just nods, lost for words. 

“I’ll text you the address for the restaurant. Dress nice, okay?” She smiles and it launches the butterflies in Johnny’s stomach. This is like, a  _ date. _ The Johnny Suh that had a crush on her when they first met is fucking  _ reeling. _

“No TGI Fridays?” He says weakly for some fucking reason. At least he likes getting laughed at by Chungha, because it’s a lovely sound.

“No TGI Fridays.” She giggles, waving her fingers in the air all flirt-like as she leaves, walking backwards. “I’ll see you then.”

“See you…” Johnny falters, hand heavy when it falls to his side once she’s turned around, back towards them.

Johnny turns to Jaehyun and is too weak to even threaten to punch the shit-eating grin off his face. "Don't."

“I fucking told you so.”

“Shut  _ up.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Chungha:** here’s the address! <3

**Chungha:** dress nicely!!

**Johnny:** you’ve said that twice now do you really think so lowly of me

**Chungha:** hehe I’m just teasing!!

  
  
  
  


Johnny wakes up the morning of his birthday with a plethora of texts from people, wishing him a happy birthday. He goes through them all, sending thank you texts back and calling his Mom to chat with her for a bit. When their call ends, he realizes he’s gotten another text.

**Chungha:** Happy birthday!!!!!! <333333

**Chungha:** We’re still on for tonight right?

**Johnny:** Happy birthday!!!!!!

**Johnny:** <3

**Johnny:** yes we are

**Chungha** : ^-^

**Chungha** : i’m assuming you have everything we need for tonight at your place?

**Johnny:** yup

**Johnny:** you can stay over if you want

**Johnny:** don’t wanna make you leave late at night or early morning you know

**Chungha:** only if you make me breakfast

**Johnny:** done. I’ve got the breakfast place down the street on speed dial.

**Chungha** : LMAO that works

**Chungha:** see u later!!!! <3

**Johnny:** see you!

  
  


If he gets any more hearts from Chungha, Johnny might really die. He knows he says that a lot but he really does mean it. Every time she sends one his heart goes into an absolute  _ fury. _

“Good morning birthday boy,” Jaehyun cooes when Johnny enters the kitchen. “Are you excited for your  _ date?” _

“Shut up.” Yeah he is.

“When will you realize that that’s  _ not _ what’s going to get me to stop torturing you.”

Johnny shrugs. “Trying doesn’t hurt.”

Jaehyun takes a sip of his coffee. “I won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon, so. Take your time.”

Johnny clicks his tongue while reaching for his mug from the cabinet. “Cool.”

“It’ll be good if you want to have after-birthday-morning-sex.”

Johnny almost drops the mug on the counter. He leans over with a sigh, feeling fragile. “I swear to god Jaehyun, please stop talking like that.”

Jaehyun laughs because he’s evil and Johnny spends the rest of his day trying to get rid of his nerves. It doesn’t really work, he’s still jittery when he gets out of the shower. He has to shave really slowly so he doesn’t fuck anything up and he puts on the after-shave Chungha said she liked that one time she smelled him wearing it, when he’d been dumb and showered  _ before _ dance.

He dresses in his best button up, one that shows off his pecs (he’s proud of them, okay!), a tie because it’s fancy and pants that accentuate his legs. Johnny admires himself in the mirror because he looks  _ good. _ His hair also decided to have a good day today, so that’s even better because he doesn’t have to stress over it too much.

Johnny grabs his long jacket because it makes him look even taller (not that he needs it) and drives out to the restaurant. They’d agreed to meet there separately, then take Johnny’s car home. 

Johnny can’t pronounce the name of the restaurant but it’s so much nicer than TGI Fridays (not that that’s hard to beat). He says Chungha’s name for their reservation and he’s seated at a table with a fancy candle and a bottle of champagne already on it.

Johnny may have felt nervous before, but he’s surprisingly calm when he sits there, waiting. He does fiddle with his watch a little, but it kind of feels rude to be on his phone even if there’s no one with him right now? Whatever, he can people watch.

A lot of people seem to either be on dates or business meetings. Everyone is dressed to the nines, so maybe Johnny  _ is _ grateful Chungha told him to dress nicely multiple times. He hopes he can give her a good birthday tonight.

It’s as if the universe alerts him to her presence, eyes going to the entrance the moment she walks in. Johnny catches himself before his jaw drops stupidly because  _ holy fucking shit _ Chungha looks  _ gorgeous _ . Like, otherworldly gorgeous. Like she’s a goddess walking among mere mortals.

He remembers to wave to get her attention and she smiles as she makes her way over. Johnny doesn’t know what’s happening to his heart because he can’t feel it anymore. Maybe it stopped. Maybe he really is about to die.

He stands up (thankfully not tripping over himself like an  _ idiot _ ) to greet her. She’s got on a beautiful red strapless sequined dress that sparkles even in the low light. Her shiny black wavy hair drapes over one shoulder, the other side is pinned in place with a barrette that matches her dress. 

Johnny can’t help it, he looks her up and down, from her red lipstick that makes her smile glow all the way to the slit in her dress that goes to her thigh and her heels that complete the look.

“Wow,” He says, absolutely breathless. He’s pretty sure his heart still hasn’t started beating again. He might drop dead soon. “You look… amazing.” He can’t help himself, he takes her hand in his and kisses the top of it.

She  _ giggles. _ “I’m glad you took my warnings seriously.”

“I can dress nicely when I want to.” Johnny pulls her chair out for her and Chungha sits with a thank you. As if she didn’t look fucking  _ amazing _ , she also smells like  _ roses, _ a beautiful scent Johnny gets a whiff of and immediately knows he’s addicted to. They usually only see each other at school or dance, neither at their best and of course, sweaty. Not that she smelled bad any other time but this was— _ something else. _

Johnny pours them each a glass of champagne before they look at the menu that was left with them. “Happy birthday to us,” He raises his glass.

“Happy birthday to us,” She repeats, their eyes never leaving each other as they take their first sip. Johnny’s skin buzzes with excitement. This is already  _ so _ much better than he and Jaehyun’s TGI Fridays tradition.

Leading up to this date, Johnny wondered what it would be like, if something would be different. He’s relieved to find they don’t really change, laughing and chatting it up as they eat. They take their time, genuinely having a good evening. Johnny doesn’t want to get anything over with—he actually doesn’t want this part to end. 

They don’t have too much of the champagne, which they don’t mind because it was a gift from the restaurant, and they both share a slice of chocolate cake to finish it all up. When Johnny can feel Chungha bouncing her leg, he chuckles.

“Excited?”

She rolls her eyes at him and smiles. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“You can go? I’ll get the bill—”

“That’s why I’m not going until the bill gets here. We’re splitting.”

Johnny lets his shoulders sag because he knows it’s cute and he knows he can get away with it. “You won’t let me treat you on your birthday?”

“ _ Our _ birthday, so no, of course not.”

“How about if we pay for each other’s then?”

Chungha thinks about it for a moment before agreeing. Johnny pinky promises that he won’t pay for the whole thing so Chungha can scurry off to the bathroom. He keeps his promise because he’s not about to ruin this night like he knows he would if he did. Besides, this place is  _ expensive _ and just paying for one meal makes a dent in Johnny’s wallet, but he thinks it’s worth it.

Chungha pays for his half when she returns. “I almost thought you’d do it anyway,” She says as they go to get their coats from coat check. Yeah, the restaurant’s  _ that _ fancy.

“I know I’m an idiot, but I’m not an  _ idiot.” _

The staff hands them back their coats and a backpack to Chungha. Johnny can’t help but laugh at how it looks with her fancy red dress and black coat.

“I admit, I didn’t quite think this part through.” She sucks in her cheeks sheepishly and chuckles as she hoists it over her shoulder. Johnny offers to take it but she declines, Johnny’s car isn’t parked too far away.

“I think it really completes the look.” Johnny teases. She pushes him playfully and Johnny grabs her hand, holding it for the last few steps until they get to his car. He opens the door for her and slides the backpack off her shoulder. She gets in with a thank you and Johnny carefully tosses her bag in his backseat before getting behind the wheel.

The nerves slowly start to come back, even as they continue talking on the drive home, ignoring the steady buildup of excitement between the two of them.

Johnny parks the car in the underground parking of his apartment building and turns the car off. He takes a moment to take a deep breath. He’s really taking Chungha home, huh? Damn. He really didn’t think—

“Johnny,” She calls softly. She really is mesmerizing, Johnny thinks as she leans over the center console and presses her lips to his. They’re soft, so  _ soft.  _ It’s quick and simple, the kiss is a question.  _ Do you still want this? _ She pulls away to look at his face but Johnny chases after her.

_ Yes. _

Before anything gets deeper, Chungha pulls away with a smile, opening the door on her side of the car and slipping out. She’s got way more self-discipline than Johnny does, which makes him think that tonight's gonna be an interesting night. He leaves the car and grabs her bag before she can, slinging it over his shoulder and gesturing for her to take his hand. She does, with a playful eye roll. “What a gentleman.”

Johnny grins as they enter the elevator. The doors close with a ding and he chances a look at the mirrored walls beside him, chuckling at the tiny smudge of red lipstick on his own lips. It’s kind of hot. He’d love to have those pretty red marks on other parts of his skin too.

Chungha must have seen him admiring it because Johnny soon feels her hand snaking around his cheek to pull him down towards her. 

This time Chungha kisses Johnny’s top lip, then his bottom, then licks over them both, messy. Johnny sighs because it’s  _ hot, _ warmth already swirling in his stomach. He moves his mouth with hers, opening easily when she pushes her tongue past his lips. 

He’s about to pull her closer by the waist when the elevator dings and suddenly Johnny wishes he lived on a higher floor. Chungha pulls away with a mischievous smile, lipstick smudged and presses her finger into his cheek, pushing him so he has to look into the mirror again.

There are red lipstick marks all over his mouth and it sends an excited shiver right down Johnny’s spine as he gets dragged out of the elevator by his hand. He almost fumbles and drops his keys when unlocking the door and they both giggle. He manages to open the door and gestures for her to go inside first.

He follows her inside, taking her in with his eyes from behind, from her heels to her hair, admiring the curve of her ass and waist in between. Johnny toes his shoes off, sets her bag carefully on the counter and for some reason, feels compelled to ask Chungha if she wants anything.

“Do you want anything to drink, or—”

Chungha turns towards him, plays with the end of his tie in between her fingers. “Water is fine, thanks.”

Johnny nods but finds it so incredibly fucking difficult to pull away. Chungha  _ knows _ this, teases him when he unwillingly moves away to get her a glass and fill it with water from their Brita filter in the fridge. Johnny passes the cup to Chungha and gets himself one as well. They cheers and drink, pretending neither of them are both buzzing from anticipation.

Johnny wants to be touched, wants her to touch him so _bad_. When he puts down his empty glass on the counter he’s already leaning in without realizing. Chungha gets rid of her own glass and caresses Johnny’s chin with the tips of her fingers as he kisses her, messing up more of her lipstick because he  _ really _ likes doing that.

He’s finally able to get his hands on her waist, slowly pulling her in a swaying motion to press against him. Her arms snake around his neck and her long nails massage his nape, deepening the kiss. Johnny groans because it already feels too good, like a dream.

Chungha nips at his bottom lip before she moves on, kissing his jawline and down his neck. One of her arms comes down to loosen his tie to give her better access to the buttons on his shirt, which she slowly undoes as she works on the skin at the base of his neck. 

Johnny breathes deeply, losing himself in the feeling of her lips. She’s still close enough that he can lick over the outer rim of her ear, practically preening when he feels the shiver in her breath against his skin. He already knew she’d liked it, they’d talked extensively about what they liked and what would go down in order to have the best kind of birthday sex, but it’s completely different actually  _ doing _ it to her. One of Johnny’s hands travels down and gently cups her ass, massaging it while pressing his nose into her hair and taking a deep breath in.

God, she smells  _ so good _ . He’s careful not to mess her hair up near the barrette that pins it back, even if he knows it’s going to come out in due time. Chungha continuously works on the buttons on Johnny’s shirt at an aggravating pace. He feels like he’s been freed when she finally undoes them all, pushing the shirt back over his shoulders to take it off.

She pulls away with a breathless smile, lipstick completely gone, admiring Johnny in just his pants and the tie around his neck. Johnny’s skin flushes at her gaze with the way she drinks him in. She  _ wants _ him and Johnny can  _ see _ it, holy shit.

She takes this time to take her earrings off with expert ease, setting them down on the counter. “Don’t let me forget these. I borrowed them from my Mom.”

“I’ll be sure to let Mrs. Kim know you left them in a safe place,” Johnny’s laughter is cut off when Chungha pulls him in by his tie, kissing him roughly and loosening it enough to get it over his head. It disappears somewhere, Johnny isn’t too concerned as to where Chungha tosses it. He leans down close, ready for his lips to be captured by hers again while she takes off her heels, teasing him by being so,  _ so  _ close but not close enough.

She pushes her shoes away carefully with her now bare feet and brings Johnny closer, ghosting her lips over his and  _ enjoying _ the way he almost whines. He presses both of his hands more forcefully into her ass, pulling her flush to his chest. She giggles when they kiss again, this time letting Johnny take control, tongue licking over her lips and into her mouth.

Johnny kisses her slowly, takes his time to feel their mouths moving together. God, he likes kissing her so much, he doesn’t ever want to stop. Her hands run over the muscles of his stomach, nails scratching his skin and it’s  _ exhilarating. _

Chungha pushes Johnny away slightly to break their lips apart. She takes Johnny’s hand, intertwines their fingers and pulls him towards the bedroom, as if it were her home and not his. Johnny doesn’t mind, Johnny doesn’t mind at all. When he said he’d let her do anything to him, he’d meant it. He’s just happy to be along for the ride.

Johnny closes the door behind them when they enter and Chungha guides his hand to her back. He drags his fingers along the seam of her dress until he gets to the zipper. He pulls her close again, leaning over to kiss along her shoulders and neck as he slowly unzips her dress.

It falls as he caresses her skin with his free hand, over her stomach, across her hip, toying with the string of her thong (her  _ thong!! _ He’s going to have an  _ aneurysm!! _ ). It’s addicting, feeling the trail of goosebumps on her skin as he touches her, her sighs in content as he mouths up her neck. Johnny’s determined to make this the best birthday sex she’ll ever have. 

Chungha steps out of her dress and Johnny follows so, so willingly, not even thinking twice when she maneuvers him so the back of his knees touch the edge of the bed. The next thing Johnny knows is he’s being pushed onto his mattress and Chungha is crawling over him, very much purposely inserting her thigh between his legs, making him aware of how  _ tight _ his pants are over his crotch. 

Chungha seems  _ very _ satisfied with the way Johnny gasps and sighs when she slowly rubs her thigh over his clothed dick, leaning in close when she whispers, “Happy birthday.”

Johnny hums, drunk in the way she smiles at him. “Happy birthday,” he repeats and coaxes her down for another kiss. His hands roam over the curve of her ass, playfully pinching at the skin. Chungha bites his lip in retaliation and settles herself on his lap, right on top of the tent that’s formed. Johnny groans and dips his head back into the mattress, relishing in the feeling of Chungha on top of him, wishing that he still didn’t have his goddamn pants on.

The familiar sound of a bra unclasping brings him back to see Chungha tossing her bra to the floor, then resting her hands on Johnny’s stomach. She tilts her head and raises a brow at him. “What? Why’re you looking at me like that?”

Johnny drinks her in, chest tight, trying to breathe properly. “Nothing, you’re just…” The barrette is still doing a pretty good job at holding some of it back but Johnny very carefully unclips it and puts it on his bedside table. He then reaches up and tucks her now loose hair behind her ear. “Wow. I feel like I’m dreaming. Pinch me.”

She does, right on his nipple and Johnny flinches and dramatically widens his eyes and pretends to be extremely shocked she just did that. (It’s really to cover up the fact that he also likes it, but shh.) Chungha laughs and leans down to brush her lips against his. In doing so, Johnny can feel  _ all _ of her on his bare skin and yeah it’s hot but it also sends butterflies to his stomach.

Chungha hovers close, brushing over Johnny’s lips with her thumb. “I think I gave you all my lipstick and then licked it all off.”

Johnny playfully nips at her thumb. “That’s not fair, I didn’t get a second dessert.”

Chungha raises a brow playfully, sinking lower on Johnny’s lap, putting a bit more pressure on his dick that makes his hips lift up a little for more friction. She touches her nose to his and he takes the liberty of rubbing his hands over her stomach to cup her breasts.

“I  _ am _ second dessert.” She says with a giggle. Johnny takes her by the waist and rolls them both over to have Chungha lying on her back as he laughs into her shoulder.

“That is the worst-best joke I’ve ever heard during sex.” He says while kissing down her chest. She doesn’t have the time to retort when he laps his tongue over one of her nipples, bringing it to hardness, eliciting a gasp from her instead. He takes his time to tease her, his mouth on one breast and his thumb rubbing over the other especially because he  _ knows _ what it is she’s really waiting for, for him to go  _ lower. _

He will, but he’s gonna enjoy the way her lips part as she pants and watches him through her eyelashes first. Man, she’s so,  _ so _ pretty.

Johnny leaves her chest with a wet kiss to both nipples then travels down, taking his time to appreciate how her body feels in his hands. He spreads her legs apart and situates himself in between them, resting his head on her thigh as he looks back up to her.

She’s watching him intently, chest rising up and down as she breathes heavily. 

Johnny pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “May I have a taste?”

Chungha breaks out into a smile and rolls her eyes, practically squishing Johnny’s head between her thighs when she closes them. “That was horrible, don’t ever say that again.”

“ _ You _ said you were second dessert!”

“ _ Johnny. _ ” Chungha very playfully whines but the effect it has on Johnny is beyond words. His smile is wiped off his face and he is so,  _ so _ warm. He spreads her legs out again, presses his lips against the fabric of Chungha’s thong because above all things, Johnny loves being a tease. He hears her breath hitch when he hooks his fingers into it and pulls it off, throwing it who knows where. He doesn’t care where it might land or if they never find it again because it’s definitely not as important as what’s in front of him  _ right now. _

Johnny kisses her skin first, then moves down, spreading her folds with two of his fingers and giving her a tantalizing slow lick. Chungha sighs deeply.

Johnny smiles to himself because yeah, this is what he  _ wants, _ what he’s  _ been _ wanting. There’s nothing more powerful than being able to make someone else feel good.

He licks between her folds and circles his tongue around her entrance before he kisses it and sucks on the skin around it, making her gasp. He feels her hand snake into his hair and he knows he’s doing a good job when she massages his scalp as encouragement, so he continues taking his sweet ass time before he finally tongues at her clit.

“ _ Johnny,” _ she sighs. “Fuck,”

Johnny hums against her in response, very happy with himself and the reaction he’s getting. He’s doing a good job, so good she’s starting to squirm and the hand in his hair is gripping tighter.

He massages a finger in her folds, getting it warm and wet as he flicks his tongue teasingly over her clit. He holds his finger to her entrance lightly, not making any move to push in. “Do you want to use lube?” He asks, kissing her inner thighs as he waits for her response. He’s pretty sure she’s wet enough that she’ll be fine without it but he needs to make sure.

Chungha shakes her head and swallows. “I swear to god if you get up right now I’ll kill you.”

Johnny chuckles. “I believe you. Tell me if you do though, okay?” He lowers his mouth to her heat again and her tone is much softer when she replies, “I will,” while curling her fingers gently in his hair.

Johnny has one hand hooked around her leg, holding her in place as he warms his other fingers in her folds before he slips the first one in. It’s easy because she’s relaxed and turned on, though Johnny makes sure he goes slowly and with utmost care. He might be a tease but he’s also a gentleman!

He laps at her clit and soon pushes a second finger in and Chungha  _ moans.  _ It vibrates through Johnny’s body, making him way too excited. He keeps himself calm enough though, slowly pushing in and out of her heat and tasting her like he’s never had anything better. As far as Johnny’s concerned at the moment, he  _ hasn’t. _

“Johnny,” Chungha moans again, gripping onto Johnny’s hair like it’s a lifeline. “Johnny, I—”

Her free leg drags up and down the mattress and Chungha fights to lift her hips up and move with him. Johnny doesn’t let her, holds her hip down even though he knows it’ll come back to bite him later (god, he hopes).

Johnny persists at the same slow pace as Chungha throws her head back against the mattress, inhaling sharply. Her hips jerk, back arching and Johnny doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful as she tightens around his fingers and comes with a small gasp.

She rides it out on his fingers, panting heavily until her hips collapse back onto the mattress and Johnny slowly pulls out. He licks them to clean them up and then wipes the excess on his own body because he can’t really care to get up and get tissues right now, Chungha’s already pulling him up by his hair so he goes so,  _ so _ willingly, meeting her in an open-mouthed, lazy kiss.

She maneuvers them so that Johnny’s lying down now, tugging at his belt with a mischievous smile. “My turn,” she singsongs. His belt is off and on the ground in literal seconds, buttons on his pants undone and Johnny gasps at the relief of his hardness finally being able to  _ breathe _ .

He helps her shimmy his pants off, leaving him in just his underwear (his socks were pointedly thrown to the ground quickly. He wasn’t  _ that _ guy). Chungha’s a lot smarter than he is so she gets up and actually grabs the bottle of lube and a condom before they start anything this time. She puts it beside them on the bed for easy access.

For now, she teases Johnny by straddling his thighs, finger circling over the very visibly wet patch in his grey underwear, making Johnny’s entire body twitch from how sensitive it is, like tiny little electric shocks all over. She bites her lip, looks at him through hooded eyes like he’s prey and she’s about to devour him and  _ god _ , Johnny’s gonna have to work  _ hard _ if he doesn’t want to come in an instant. His underwear isn’t even fucking off yet, fuck.

As if reading his mind, Chungha clicks her tongue. “I haven’t even done anything yet, hmm?”

Johnny suppresses a low groan, trying not to just—combust on the spot. They’d discussed what they’d do tonight, but they never really discussed dirty talk or roles of any sorts. All Johnny knows is that if Chungha keeps talking to him like this, he won’t survive the night. 

Chungha licks her finger and Johnny takes a deep breath. She leans down to kiss over his stomach, imitating what he’d done to her by kissing the fabric of his underwear before hooking her fingers into the fabric and pulling it off.

Johnny’s cock springs free and he lets out a relieved sigh because  _ fuck— _ he’s so hard already. Chungha dances her fingers up Johnny’s thigh and watches the head of his cock leak precum onto his stomach. The way she looks at him makes Johnny’s skin warm. He hopes he has the same effect on her. He can’t really tell because their skin kinda just feels like fire when they touch, but he’s taking that as a good thing.

Chungha licks her lips— _ licks her lips— _ and slinks back to lie between Johnny’s leg, again, much like he did by resting her head on his thigh. She circles an evil finger around the base of his length, brushing by his balls.

“I know we didn’t really talk about this but,” Her voice brings Johnny back from screaming in his head. “Would you ever consider getting pegged?”

Johnny doesn’t know how he does it but his asshole seems to clench and then completely  _ relax _ as if saying ‘ _ Yes, please, right this moment, thank you! _ ’ Chungha stifles her laugh in Johnny’s skin, which means she definitely noticed.

He gives her a weak smile. “Did my asshole answer your question?”

She giggles and nods. “Duly noted.”

Johnny tries not to dwell on what that might mean, because if Chungha were to peg him—that meant there’d be a  _ next time  _ and Johnny would  _ not _ be able to wait until their next birthday. It’s easy to get distracted from that thought though, because Chungha begins to lick over his skin, from his thigh to the base of his cock and Johnny feels like he loses all sense of reality.

She works her mouth upwards. When she presses her tongue to the head of Johnny’s cock his whole body  _ jumps. _ She teases him for what feels like fucking forever (probably only a few seconds but Johnny’s not in his right mind right now) before taking him into her mouth slowly, swirling her tongue around.

Johnny tries so, so hard not to buck upwards. He doesn’t want to hurt her so he does his very fucking best to stay still while his toes curl and his hands fist into the sheets underneath him. He’s not sure when he started sweating but he feels it, damp on his forehead. God, he’s really  _ too _ worked up.

His skin tingles where she slightly scrapes her nails along the juncture of his hip as she swallows him as far as she can go, her free hand grasping the base so none of him remains untouched. Johnny’s own hand flies to stop hers from moving anywhere along his cock, keeping it in place.

“Oh god, I won’t last if you do that.” He breathes a warning. His hand moves up to her face and he tucks her hair behind her ear so it won't get into her mouth.

He feels Chungha smile around him before she begins to bob her head up and down slowly. Johnny groans as the warmth builds up inside him, boiling. Thankfully, before he can explode without warning and totally ruin everything, Chungha pulls off of his cock—but not before giving him a teasing lick at his slit, making him flinch and groan.

She crawls over him, straddling his stomach. At least he can’t feel her on his dick anymore—it gives him a little breathing room to calm down.

“Somebody’s  _ very _ excited tonight.” She teases.

“I’m allowed to get excited on my birthday!” He defends himself. “I’m getting  _ laid _ by  _ you—” _

Chungha interrupts him by bending over to cup his face with her hands and kiss him. It’s sweet and slow and launches those god damn butterflies in Johnny’s stomach again. He blinks up at her when she pulls away, lips parted, in awe. He pushes the intruding thoughts of what this is doing to his heart away successfully and just enjoys the moment.

That is, before she grinds down onto his cock and Johnny inhales sharply, hands flying to her waist to keep her still. She giggles when he sighs at her, defeated. Instead of continuing like he thought she would, she gets off of him. 

“Sit up.” She tells him and who is Johnny not to oblige?

He manages to drag himself up and rest his back against the headboard of his bed, pillows cushioning him. Chungha straddles his thighs, condom in hand and out of the foil. She rolls it over his cock with care, which he appreciates greatly. He wants to last as long as he absolutely can for her.

She spreads extra lube over the condom for ease and then tosses the bottle to the side, straightening up on her knees and edging forward to line herself up with Johnny’s cock. She doesn’t sink down though, first she pets Johnny’s nape with her hand and pulls him forward into a kiss, ever so gentle.

“Happy birthday,” she whispers with a smile.

Johnny, in awe, can only repeat it back to her. “Happy birthday.”

Their noses brush together as Chungha properly lines herself up again, holding Johnny’s neck for balance and the base of his cock to steady it as she sinks down. Johnny grips onto her hips, hold tightening when he slowly gets buried in her warmth.

Their faces are so close their breath intermingles and Johnny takes the liberty of tucking her hair behind her ear again, lest either of them inhale it accidentally from their panting. Johnny leans into her neck and leaves small kisses along the juncture of her collarbone while they both wait until they’re ready.

Chungha moves one of Johnny’s hands up her body and onto her breast. He thumbs over her nipple as it hardens again and kisses every part of her skin that he can reach.

When she starts moving her hips slowly, Johnny presses his lips to her skin harder to prevent him from groaning embarrassingly. She feels so  _ fucking good. _

Chungha rolls her hips, arms wrapped around Johnny’s neck, hand massaging the back of his neck. She leans in close to his ear and begins to whisper, “I wanna hear you. I like it.”

It sounds so  _ genuine _ .

Johnny muffles a moan against her skin as she kisses the outer rim of his ear, rotating her hips at a leisurely pace.

“Fuck, Chungha,” Johnny gasps. He licks and nibbles at her neck. “ _ Fuck, _ ”

Chungha hums, nosing along Johnny’s cheek to get him to look up at her. She watches him intently as she raises her hips, lifting off Johnny’s cock and sinking back down with a moan of her own.

Johnny gasps, lips parted and Chungha takes the opportunity to kiss him. It’s lewd, wet and messy as she bounces in Johnny’s lap. It’s hard to kiss her when he’s moaning freely because it feels  _ so fucking good _ but she seems very satisfied with his reaction, nibbling at his lips whenever he can’t seem to close his mouth.

Chungha slows down, panting, reducing her movement to small, gradual grinds. She smiles at Johnny and it’s momentarily blinding, how beautiful she is. He vaguely registers her kissing his cheek before she speaks. 

“Why’re you letting me have all the fun, hm? It’s your birthday too.” 

Honestly, if Chungha just used him, he’d be all for that. He’d be lying if he said it was easy to keep his hips down on the mattress, though.

Johnny kisses her neck because he wants to, because he likes it. He feels her chuckle rumble through her chest as he presses against her.

“Be a little more selfish, Johnny.”

His hips jerk up before he can even properly register what she means—Chungha gasps and moans a  _ beautiful _ sound Johnny wants to hear over and over again. He thrusts up as she grinds down and it’s so, so overwhelming—Johnny has to lean his head into her shoulder, hands snaking up her back to hold onto her tiny frame.

He can’t keep going for much longer, he gasps her name as a warning as he continuously fucks up into her.

He feels one of her hands slip between them and she begins to massage her clit. The other arm, still hooked around his neck, pulls his head up from her shoulder and she presses their lips together at the same time she tightens around him.

Johnny swears his vision goes white for a moment—heat so tightly wrapped around him it drives him straight to orgasm, hips stuttering, gasping into Chungha’s mouth and holding her tightly against him.

Chungha calms down before he does, letting Johnny ride out the orgasm he’s been trying to hold off for way too long anyway. She kisses along his cheek and down his jaw as she waits, so patiently, until his hips finally come to a tired halt.

“Holy shit,” Johnny gasps out, voice hoarse.

“Yeah,” Chungha giggles and agrees. “Fuck,”

Johnny’s head might be cloudy with pleasure but he’s conscious enough to realize that they didn’t discuss this part—what would happen after. He knew she was sleeping over, obviously, but he wasn’t sure if kissing was off the table now. He really wanted to kiss her again.

She seems to notice his staring so she raises her brows, questioning.

“Can I…” Johnny trails off, mainly because he’s so out of breath but he doesn’t end up finishing his question when Chungha presses her lips to his in a sweet kiss before she gently lifts off of his cock and pushes herself to the mattress, lying beside Johnny with a smile that won’t leave her face. He immediately misses the feeling of her.

Johnny bites his bottom lip, trying not to smile too much as he takes the condom off, tying it at the end and walking (with wobbly legs, holy fuck) to throw it out. He looks back to his bed and he swears his heart flies right out of his chest.

Chungha lies there, naked and sprawled out, watching him with such a gentle expression Johnny almost thinks this was all a dream. 

“Did you, uhm,” Johnny licks over his lips when suddenly his words fail him. His heart is going whack right now. “Did you bring stuff to shower, or?”

Chungha hums in response, getting up to sit at the edge of his bed. She’s making sure her legs are strong enough to hold her up, Johnny realizes. Again, she’s much smarter than he is.

“The bathroom is just the room next door,” Johnny says as she gets on her feet and walks by him. He’s unable to take his eyes off her. He doesn’t even realize he’s still naked too, but frankly, he doesn’t quite care either.

Chungha turns, that smile still on her face. She holds her hand out, palm up. “Do you wanna join me?”

A small smile plays on Johnny’s lips as he takes her hand and lets her pull him to his bathroom, because how could he not oblige?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)


End file.
